Falling
by DomLuver
Summary: Dom helps Kel realise that falling doesn't always have to be a bad thing. Entry for the January Competition - Prompt: "Fallen"


**This is for the January Challenge (from the Official Monthly JoGeNuDoNaRo Challenge) Prompt: "Fallen" **

**Hope you like it! :)**

--

Many things happened between Blayce's death and now. Some good, some bad. One thing that happened, one of the biggest things that happened in that time frame, I decided, was both good and bad. Well that's what I thought at first.

This is what happened:

I fell. No, not down the stairs. Not from grace, either.

I fell in love. With the most wanted bachelor.

I fell in love with Domitan of Masbolle.

How? Well, I'm not sure _how_ exactly…I always knew I liked him, but I didn't take it as _love._ Here we go…

About 2 years after Blayce and Stennum fell, the clans decided to rebel against Maggur. Scanra fell apart and things went back to the way they were before – peaceful, except for a few bandit raids or immortal attacks here and there. The knights, King's Own, Queen's Riders and whoever fought were given prize money, and a few weeks off. Third Company, Neal, Merric, and I were some lucky people who got a 6 month break. They got bored I assume, which is how I ended up with Dom. I still remember…..

--

I had just come back from some routines for a bath, when I ran into Neal and Dom. Well more like Neal ran into me, while Dom was running in the other direction. Something wasn't right, I could sense it, but I thought they were just up to yet another one of their pranks. That would've been their 5th one in a week. I felt sorry for whoever it was on this time.

Everything else was normal, but after lunch, when I usually wrote in my diary, I found that my diary had disappeared. That's bad. _Really_ bad. I had all my feelings and whatnot spilt in that diary....and the only person who had a key to my rooms in case of emergencies was Yuki....oh no....Neal! Wait…it was there yesterday, so he must've stolen it today...and then all the missing pieces fell into place. When I came back from training, that was when he stole it....and Dom was with him! This is _terrible! _What if they read it? Of course they would read it, you dolt! Why else would they steal it then? Oh no, no, no, no, no....I decided to go and find Neal, and make him give it back....

When I burst into Neal's rooms, (he still doesn't lock his rooms) the last person I expected to see (and wanted to see) in his rooms was Dom.

"Oh, uh Dom...why are you in Neal's chambers?" I asked

"I could ask you the same question. Bursting in like the palace was on fire." He laughed, which made me feel giddy. Stop it. Get a grip, Kel. Just because you like him doesn't mean he does. And he's got all the court girls after him, so he can have _anyone_ he wants, so why me?

"I asked you first! But if you need to know....I was uh....I lost something and was wondering if Neal had seen it...."

"Oh, you mean you think he stole something? Typical. I was going to Neal for some advice...."

"Oh? Maybe I could help?" I offered.

"Well....there's this girl...." I stopped hearing. "....Neal said she likes me...." And I tuned out again... "....I think I like her too....not sure though....." Why couldn't I just ignore him?! It was getting quite annoying.

And then he turned to me and said something. I didn't realise I was sitting on the bed next to him. Our faces were quite close at this moment....but I couldn't do it. I turned, and told him I would go look for Neal instead of wait for him to come. Dom grabbed my hand, and pulled me back. "Did you hear _anything_ I said just then?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. I swear I could just drown myself in that colour....

"Sure....of course I did." I lied.

He laughed again. "No, Kel, you didn't. If you did, you would've heard that I like – and possibly love - you too" he said with a smile. Mithros, that smile melted me.

"But....wha....how....I'm sorry, what?" I stuttered. I was shocked. And then it hit me. "....oh no you didn't....you read my diary didn't you?"

"Yes. But just think, if I didn't, I wouldn't know that all my feelings for you were returned."

"You mean.....you didn't just say that to make me feel better?"

"Gods, no. Kel, I've liked you since your squire years." Now _that_ shocked me. I had no idea! All those years....all those times he flirted with me! And here I was thinking I was just another girl to him. But wait....he could be just playing with me....

"You're not joking are you? This isn't another one of your pranks? Because that's just going too far." What happened just after I said that was well, totally unexpected, but wonderful at the same time. He kissed me. On the lips. When people say kissing the one you love felt like melting and flying, they forgot to mention the smell of horses and a twinge of mint. But I loved it. It gave it a natural feel.

And that's how we spiced up our 6 month break.

--

So here we are, just married. I'm no longer Keladry of Mindelan, but Keladry of Masbolle.

And the great thing is that Dom got promoted to Commander of the King's Own, which means he can stay in service. Raoul decided to give up his position to help raise his and Buri's first child, Jamey. He's an adorable child, 5 now, who wants to follow his mother's footsteps. He says "knights can't go places like Riders do." Adorable? Raoul doesn't think so....

To tell the truth, life can't get better than this. Me, Dom, and our careers in full swing. You just _can't_ ask for more.

Ok, Dom just said a child would be nice, but he's just joking. Our parents are both expecting grandchildren, but we agreed we're going to wait a year or two, until we're ready for children. For now, we just want each other for company.

And so it's safe to say that though I fell, I fell _upwards_. And that's the important bit.

--

**Hmm….first person…that's not my usual stuff….Is it better or worse than my third person? **

**There **_**might**_** be a Dom's POV to this coming up……**_**might**_**. **

**Anyways, review!! Please. :)**

**Love you all,**

**DomLuver**

**xx mwah :)**


End file.
